Jashammy Tales: Drag-Along Friends and More
by DinyVonTessa
Summary: Jashammy and friends. Read on. Request for more. From Dave to Duncan, everybody will be in here. Not really but credit to Hoodie Goddess (or whatever she changes her name too nowadays) Canon/non-canon couples. Some drabbles, some story-lines. But really, request man. More to come, and send in those drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

1:

"No Sammy. No way!" Shawn said to his girlfriend. Jasmine was reading the paper, feet on the table, amused by her boy/girlfriends argument.

"But c'mon. He's a cute little guy!" Sammy says as she held up the little pug.

"But he'll be Zombie food!" Shawn stated back, and grabbed a cold pizza from the fridge.

Sammy sighed and put the dog down. She stuck out her lips and cried. Her makeup began to run.

"Jasmine, help me please! Make her stop!" Shawn cried out to his Aussie gal.

Jasmine sighed and comforted Sammy. Knowing that he lost the battle and made his Princesses cry, he picked up the dog and hand him to her.

"Fine we can keep him." He muttered as the girls jumped and cheered. The kitchen started to shake due to Jasmines height.

"AHHHH THE ZOMBIES ARE COMING!" Shawn quickly threw the girls (and pug) over his shoulder and ran out the house.

"You're an idiot Shawn." Jasmine smacked the boy upside his head

2:

**The Trouble with Dave**

"SKYYYY I LOVE YOUUUU!" Dave cries onto Shawn, who is unpleased that his favorite shirt (Sammy brought him) is getting tears on it.

"Maybe it's time to move on ya know? Find somebody else?" Shawn spoke to his friend.

Dave cried harder and put Shawn in a hug-hold. Tired of Dave's shit, he had an idea.

"Ya know, you could always join us." Shawn whispered in Dave's ear, his breathe faintly going over the tip of his earlobe.

"ARRRGHHH!" Dave yelled wide eyed and ran from the boy. Behind a plant, Sky appeared and hugged Shawn.

"Thanks again Shawn. That was too funny." Sky laughed.

"No problem. He ruined Sammy's shirt for me! And plus he was kinda creepy." Shawn said letting go of her. She began to walk away.

"But Sky?" He yelled at her. She turned around.

"Yes Shawn?"

"You could always join us too." Shawn licked his lips and rubbed his hands.

"Ahahaha aw no thanks. You guys are cool but…. That's a bit much. Oh and good luck Shawn. Hi guys!" Sky waved to the girls behind Shawn and giggled away.

He turned around to see an angry blonde and Aussie.

"Wait! I didn't mean it! You two are the only things I love!" Shawn pleaded as they grabbed him by the legs.

"SKY HELP ME COME BACK PLEASE! SOMEBODY HELP! SOS!" He screamed.

3:

Sky Topher and Dave are the best men and woman at Jasmine Sammy and Shawn's wedding

Sugar would be cry along with Max

Amy would be seething and crying too

Oh and Duncan Gwen Geoff DJ Brick and Jo would be laughing and crying

Chef will sing

And Noah will be the drunken uncle yelling stuff like "You go dude!" While Cody tries to stop him

4:

Shawn sleeps on the left side of the bed so the zombies won't get Sammy since Jasmine is tall and can defend herself

Sammy sleeps in the middle and snuggles to both of them

Jasmine sleeps on the right and curls her legs around the bed

5:

Shawn and Jasmine cheer Sammy on when she is cheerleading

"That's my gal!"

"Go Princess; cheer like the zombie herd is coming toward you!"

Everyone on the stands looked at the two, mostly Shawn while Jasmine sighed and face palmed

Sammy smiled, knowing that she had somebody cheer her on the games

6:

Shawn Sammy and Jasmine were all sleeping peacefully in their bed until Shawn woke up in a cold sweat, wide-eyed….

"Amy is gonna be my sister-in-law!" Shawn whispered to himself. This was worse than any zombie attack.

"Huh, what did you say Shawn?" Sammy asked groggily sitting up, yawning.

Shawn put his arm around her shoulder and playfully ruffled her hair and kisses her nose.

"Nothing Princess, now go back to sleep." She smiled at him and went back to sleep. Sighing, he laid his head on the pillow and closed his eyes…

"Shawn I heard what you said, and I'm not looking forward to this either." Jasmine spoke sleepily and rolled over to the edge.

Well at least they don't have to come on holidays.

7:

When Jasmine gets drunk she is a sobbing mess and an angry drunk.

When Shawn drinks he tends to hit on Dave a lot. Sky sit backs and laughs while Sammy tries to comfort a drunken Jasmine.

Sammy doesn't drink at all

8:

"I think that's weird how they all date each other. I mean the germs on their lips and hands? Ewwww." Dave told Sky who was stretching her arms behind her head.

"I think it's cute!" Sky beamed, halting her stretches.

"Oh yeah same here! It's not weird at all!" Dave said, agreeing on every word she said.

She rolled her eyes and continued to stretches.

Until

"AUGH I'M GONNA KILL YOU, YOU FREAKS!" Amy roared as paint dripped off of her, chasing Shawn, Cody, Tyler, Noah and Duncan.

"So worth it!" Shawn and Cody high-fived each other as they ran.

Duncan laugh and grabbed Noah as he was running slowly ("Put me down, OH RUN RUN RUN SHES COMING!").

Dave and Sky watched the madness until another screamed was heard

"MY HAIR, WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS?!" Topher cried out. His hair was cut and colored green.

He chased after Sammy and Jasmine (Sammy was on her back).

"Why did I sign up for this show?" Dave asked out loud. Sky put her hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

5 hours later

Sammy was tending to Shawn's black eye and mouth. Jasmine was wrapping Duncan's bandage.

"That was worth it!" Shawn cheered, and then cringe because of his lip. Jasmine kissed his lip and finished Duncan.

"Wait my lip hurts too!" Duncan said, sticking his lips out. Sammy kissed his check.

"Kid you have the best life, don't ruin it." Duncan hopped of the table and left out the door.

As the girls were cleaning up, he couldn't help to stare.

"Yeah I'm the luckiest guy."

9:

"SHAWN DON'T KISS DAVE!" Sammy yelled after her boyfriend who was drunk.

Jasmine was nursing a beer and crying on Sky rambling about Shawn not loving her and leaving her and Sammy

She heard a laugh. That sounded like her sisters.

"Ahahaha! Wow, oh my gag! Nice loser you have Samey!" Amy taught her younger twin.

"Did you give them beer?!" Sammy yelled at her sister.

"Sure did. You're not gonna do anything about it!"

Punch.

Amy was on the ground before she could smirk.

Sammy grabbed her lovers and stomped through the door.

They are NEVER going to a party hosted by Topher.

10:

"So Samey, wanna go out?" Topher asked her cockily.

"It's Sammy. Sam-me." Sammy sighed.

"Yeah whatever but anyway, I'm thinking we could be the new it couple." He said making his fingers like a camera around them.

"But-" Sammy tried to explain to the boy.

"She already taken."

"By us!"

Shawn and Jasmine appeared and glared at the Chris-wannabe.

"Hey guys you're kinda ruining are date." Topher stared at the two. Sammy sighed and stood behind Shawn.

Jasmine grabbed Topher and beat the crap outta him.

"YEAH GO JAS! NOBODY TAKES OUR BABY!" Shawn cheered his girlfriend.

"AWWW NOT THE FACE NOT THE FACE!" Topher screamed.

"THAT'S MY LINE!" Justin appeared and beat the crap out of him too

11:

Shawn: Mom, Dad, these are my girlfriends, Jasmine and Sammy

Shawn's mom drops the meatloaf, Shawn's dad has his mouth open wide, and Shawn's brothers are equally shocked.

Not only he has a girlfriend, but two, a tall Australian and a short cheerleader.

Sammy hides behind Jasmine while Shawn face palms and says "I knew this was gonna happen."

Shawn's dad speaks up "Guess we should order pizza then?"

12:

While Jasmine is at work (a zookeeper/owner) Shawn teaches Sammy how to bake and Sammy takes him to the mall.

When Jasmine gets home, she is greeted with good food and new clothes while her boy/girlfriends do yoga (because it calms Shawn down).

13:

Amy gets upset that Sammy is hanging out with Jasmine and Shawn because she can't boss her around anymore and Jasmine is protecting her


	2. Chapter 2

(Headcanons aren't all mine. Blackestjay on Tumblr deserves the credit. I just write them. Enjoy.)

14:

**Not so drunk anymore**

"Shawn you have got to stop staring at Dave. It's creeping me out." Sky told her friend.

Dave was bending over fixing his shoe. Shawn stared at the boy's butt.

"But I have to claim it!" Shawn whined to the girl.

"Don't you think Sammy and Jasmine would find that weird?" She asked.

He waved his hand "Nah, I'm pretty sure they'll be alright." He chuckled. He could see all 4 of them together.

"If you say so Shawn." Sky said as she took a sip of her tea.

**A while later**

"Listen Shawn, you're a great guy and all but I'm not gay." Dave broke the news to the zombie teen.

"Me either! I have 2 girlfriends!" Shawn told the tan teen.

"But when you're drunk you kiss and touch me. And tell lame pick-up lines." Dave stared at the teen as if he was crazy.

"You just happen to be pretty when I'm drunk." Shawn gave him a crooked smile.

Dave rolled his eyes. "And what about Sammy and Jasmine?"

"Why does everybody ask that?! They'll be alright it with." Shawn said proudly.

**The next Day**

"No." Both girls glared and crossed their arms at him.

"But c'mon please! Just once!" Shawn begged on his knees.

"Nope."

"No way!"

"C'mon Sammy, I let you keep the dog. And Jasmine, babe, I brought you a zoo! C'mon guys please!" Shawn begged again rolling on the floor.

"Find go ahead. But make sure he's okay-" Shawn ran out before Jasmine could finish the sentence.

"That boys an idiot." Sammy said as she wrapped her arm on Jasmines waist.

"But he's our 'little' idiot." Jasmine said and the girls laughed.

**Meanwhile**

"WOOHOO GONNA GET ME SOME DAVE BOOTY! WOO!" The zombie hunter yelled as he ran to Dave's house.

15:

"Sammy Jasmine, I have something to say."

"What is it?"

"Is it bad?"

"I'm gay."

…

…

"We could tell."

"Cause ya know you try to kiss Dave."

"But I still love you guys."

"We know."

16:

"But Dave!"

'No Shawn!"

"Please!"

"No!"

"Let me kiss you just once!"

"You've done it when you're drunk!"

"I haven't when I'm sober."

…..

…..

…

…..

…..

"You taste like mangoes."

"Shut up."

18:

Anonymous inquired: When they go out to dinner everyone gives them weird/dirty looks and to fuel it Shawn just looks this people straight in the eyes then just tackles both of his girlfriends into a kiss. That or Jasmine picks her tiny lovers up and Carey's them out of the restaurant. U-U Sammy usually just curses them out in her head and flips them off under the table (aka submitted Headcanons)

"Yeah! In your faces!" Shawn heaves as he just made out with her girlfriends in front of a whole restaurant. There is red and pink lipstick all over her face and neck but he's grinning like the Easter egg man.

Jasmine fixes herself and carried out her two lovers while Shawn and Sammy flip everybody out.

"Mom that dude has the best life." A 14-year-old boy said to his mother.

"That guy is the coolest." His father grumbled to himself

19:

Anonymous inquired: Jashammy Headcanons: When they all got married, Jasmine's grandmother shot a gun in the church (in celebration, of course), Shawn's brothers supplied the alcohol (more than enough), and Sammy's relative that came just gave a big check and left. (Not mine)

**It was a nice wedding. Not the reception was different**.

"Hey Lil bro, here's a beer to marriage!" Shawn's older brother said as he shoved a beer into the now married man hand. He knows he shouldn't be drinking because it turns into, uh bad things. But ah the hell with it as he chugged the beer down. The guys cheered but a gunshot went off.

Shawn coward along with the rest of the guest (except Jasmine's family). Jasmine's Grandma Tiger has a bottle of Jack and a shotgun and in each hand. Her family clapped and cheered her on.

Shawn crawled over to his wife Sammy as Jasmine laughed at her grandmother.

"I guess you could call this a 'shotgun wedding'?" Shawn joked to his bride. Sammy slapped him upside his head.

"No more PATD for you." She grumbled. Her family or parents and siblings came and left to give her inheritance. Her younger siblings had to leave because her parents didn't approve of her relationship and well Amy wanted to see her fail.

"It's time for the first dance!" Beardo announced from the stand. Jasmine gracefully walked over to her husband and wife.

"Okay how should we do this?" Jasmine asked.

"Rock paper scissors!" Shawn exclaimed. A few of his brothers laugh at the word.

His wives gave him a glare. Knowing that look he smacked his own head.

Sammy spoke up "You two should go first, I mean it's gonna be about like 5 slow dances. And plus I want to see my lovely husband and wife dance. And I can laugh at Shawn."

"Hey!" Shawn said mocked hurt by her words. Rolling her eyes, Jasmine grabbed Shawn's hand and leads them to the dance floor.

'Winter Winds' by Mumford and Son began to play. Shawn and Jasmine began to dance.

While everybody is 'aw-wing' or laughing at their height problems, Sammy is looking at her new life.

(Uh wedding songs)

**Winter Winds by Mumford and Sons Jasmine and Shawn**

**Please let me get what I want by The Smiths Jasmine and Sammy**

**Dying by Hole Shawn and Sammy**

**Heart Shaped Box by Nirvana Jasmine Shawn Sammy**

**5 hours later**

"WOOHOO I'M MARRIED TO TWO CHICKS YEAH!" Shawn yelled as he and Jasmine danced on a table, drunk again. Sammy was shaking her head and watching the madness go down.

20:

When Shawn takes Sammy or Jasmine out people think he's cheating so they tell Sammy/Jasmine about each other.

21:

**Bar Scene**

Sammy got a call from Sugar about Jasmine and Shawn being at a bar and scaring her customers.

"Come and git your little love birds from ma bar!" Sugar roared through the phone.

Sighing, the blonde got up and headed to the car.

**25 minutes later**

Sammy ran into the bar and couldn't believe her eyes. Jasmine was on a bar table dancing while Shawn was flirting with Dave badly.

Sky was even throwing money at Jasmine and cheering her on. Shawn laid a sloppy kiss onto Dave's cheek. The tan boy shuddered and tried to get away from him but the zombie boy had a strong grip.

"You know Samey; your losers aren't half bad! Especially the zombie boy!" Amy said to her sister, drunk also.

"Oh man! Who took them to a bar!?" Sammy asked everybody around her. They all pointed to Rodney.

"But Jasmine, and she was just so- and uh they-" The large boy stammered on. She pushed the boy out of her way to get her girlfriend.

"Jasmine sweetie, we're going home!" The cheerleader helped the tall Aussie down from the table. She quickly grabbed the money and gave a look at Sky.

"I'm sorry Sammy, but they just came her an hour ago and I may or may not have not gave them some shots." Sky looked down at her converse slyly.

"I forgive if you help me get Shawn away from Dave." the girl said as Jasmine started to cry.

"Your lips are so pretty Dave! And your face! Oh man, and that butt!" Shawn put his hands on each part. Dave was panicking as the zombie boy keeps touching him.

"Shawn we are both in relationships, well whatever you call yours but-" Dave was interrupted when Shawn grabbed him by the throat.

"Jasmine and Sammy are my loves! Don't you talk about our love!" Shawn began choking the tan boy. Sky got Shawn off of Dave. Jasmine picked Shawn up and snuggled each other into their arms. Sammy said goodbye to everybody.

"I swear I'm putting a tracking device on you two." Sammy grumbled as she started the car.

"We love you Princess!" The two drunks in the back seat yelled to her.

22:

Sammy got a cold and now is sick

Jasmine and Shawn nurse her to health

(Aka Shawn worrying about his Princess getting sick from zombies and Jasmine thinks she caught some Canada flu.)

23:

**New Friends**

Zoey and Sammy make flower crowns for their boy/girlfriends

Jo and Jasmine bond over being super mega hella rad queens

Noah and Shawn laugh at Dave trying to impress Sky

(That's about it for now. Give me next week and more decent one should be coming. Hoodie Goddess and I are gonna be making some stories kids. Request rant rave share whatever. But request more Jashammy here or my Tumblr Dinyvontessa).


	3. Chapter 3

24:

Coming out to the whole cast was a big deal. Most were supportive, some could care less, and they guys thought Shawn was the man. Sierra got started on her Jashammy blog.

But Amy had to ruin it.

"Ew, look at these freaks!" Amy spat towards her sister and lovers, earshot from her. Heather looked at the trio and looked at Amy.

"I don't see anything wrong. Sure it's weird but it's them. You should like get over it." Heather said as she checked her makeup.

"You really should. If she's happy why are trying to ruin it?" Courtney asked, looking up from her PDA.

Amy was speechless, how could they side with Samey! They weren't supposed too!

"But she's not supposed to be happy! She's supposed to be a coward!" Amy pouted angrily.

"Why are you so obsessed with your sister?" Heather asked. It seems like the cheerleader would always talk about her sister all the time. It was getting to the point of Trent's number 9 obsession.

"She always gets her way!"

Courtney gave her 'Are you kidding me' look.

"So you want to date 2 people like her?" Courtney asked, confused.

"No I don't. I don't want her happy!" Amy cried to her friends.

Over yonder the trio was hanging out with their newfound friends.

"Sammy, you sister has issues." Cody whispered to her.

"I know Cody, I know." She said back as she watched her sister rant about her.

25:

Shawn and Jasmine whooped loudly at Sammy's graduation (Since Jasmine is Australian and Shawn is homeschooled) and Sky clapped on while Dave sat there, embarrassed.

"Go Princess!"

"Way to go Love!"

"Congrats Sammy!"

"Guys can you please be quiet. People are starting to stare." Dave whisperer to his friends.

Amy looked at the group and felt anger rise. Her parents were in the front row while they were in the back. A few of her friends were beside her but since Samey started to 'date' them, she couldn't mess with her.

'Stupid Samey!' Amy thought as she crossed her arms.

26:

"What's it like having 2 girlfriends?" Cody asked Shawn.

"Beautiful but scary. But they really flexible." Shawn says as he drinks his soda.

Cody caught on to what he meant and started to choke on his juice while Shawn laughs.

27:

**Road trip**

They decide to take road trip with Dave, Sky, Duncan, Cody, Noah and LaShawna.

9 people in a RV for a week. All types of fun.

"Duncan dude, you're driving like a drunken biker!" Shawn yelled as he clutched his seat.

"Oi mate, we wanna get there alive!" Jasmine yelled as she held onto Sammy.

"Shut your traps, if SOMEONE didn't take LONG we could have been there by now!" Duncan replied angrily, referring to his girlfriend.

"Well excuse me for wanting to be prepared!" Lashawna yelled from the bathroom.

"Guys c'mon, there's a rest stop over there. Let's set up for tonight and continue tomorrow." Dave spoke up, wanting to stop the fighting. Duncan sighed.

"Fine. Whatever Germ-Boy." He said and turned to the rest stop. Everybody got out and stretched their legs and stuff and got whatever they needed.

28:

"Mom, Dad, I'm moving in with Jasmine and Shawn." Sammy told her parents.

Her mom was shocked, she dropped her magazine. Her father was shocked but he expected this. After the years Amy has been treating her, it was time.

Plus her boyfriend won one million dollars and he knew she would be safe with the tall girl.

"About time! I can finally have another closet!" Amy cheered.

"But Samey, why do you want to leave?" Her mom asked densely.

"You called me Samey since Amy started to say it. Dad is the only one who treats me well!" Sammy yelled at her mother.

"Don't yell at me! I am your mother!"

"SINCE WHEN?!"

The two blondes were intensely staring each other down. Amy had went upstairs long ago to move her stuff.

"Alright calm down you two. Sammy you can go as you please, just be safe." He said as her hugged her tight. He let go and walked over to his wife.

"And she is right. It's time for her to move on." And with that he went to the garage.

Just then, Jasmine and Shawn came downstairs carrying Sammy's stuff.

Sammy grabbed her coat, and walked her lovers to the door.

She turned back around and saw her mother's face.

"I'm leaving mom, and I won't be coming back here." She said and slammed the door.

(Inspired from Johnny Cash)

29:

(I only came up with 4 and I'm upset)

Shawn, Duncan, Jo, Gwen, and Trent formed a punk band called 'The Outcast Infernos'. Duncan on bass, Gwen on drums, Jo on rhythm guitar, Shawn singing lead, and Trent playing guitar and backing vocals. They played and played until they had a gig at some club called "Bando-Namo".

The band was dress in their best punk gear (basically Gwen and Duncan in their outfits while Jo went for some black pants and ripped shirt, Shawn with his white beater and black pants, and Trent in a black shirt with their bands name on it, and his regular pants).

They started to set up before they went on. 20 minutes later, they're about to perform.

"Hey Canada are you ready to rock!" Shawn yelled to the crowd. 'That's so cliqued man!' Duncan yelled at his bandmate, laughing at him. Shawn smiled and flipped him off.

"1, 2, 3, 4 go!" Gwen screamed as Duncan let a powerful baseline. Jo and Trent strummed hard on their guitars and Shawn to spew the rage from inside.

"Well I got this inner rage! Kinda makes me go insane! Ohhhhh, I feel it at once and it starts to break! Doubling crazies, money in her bank!" Shawn belted out to the crowd.

Jasmine has Sammy on her shoulders to see them perform. She didn't know much about punk music but it sounded good. Sammy only listened to pop because of Amy but she used to sneak off and listen to rock music before.

"And I think she loves me, swear she loves, pray she loves me, HOPE SHE LOVES ME!" Shawn yelled as he looked over to Jasmine and Sammy. The band began to play a softer sound.

"And if she doesn't love me, it's okay. I'll move on about my day, if I don't have any money left, I left my heart in your chest." Shawn sung softly into the mike. The band was finished with their set and the crowd cheered and threw some flowers at them.

The girls jumped onstage and hugged Shawn. Jasmine lifted her 2 little loves on her shoulders and the crowd cheered and laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

"Shawn! Have you seen my uniform?" Sammy yelled from their room. Shawn, playing with their dog, Truffles, looks around for her red uniform.

"Uh nope Sam but can you iron my pants? I need it for tomorrow with _Dave._" Shawn said dreamily from mentioning Dave. Sammy sighed "Sure Shawn."

Something about the germaphobe made the zombie boys heart tingle inside. Him and his sharp claws, wait claws? Shawn looked at down and Truffles wanted to get his attention.

He heard some keys outside the door. The door opened as Jasmine carried bags of food with Sky trailing after her. Shawn went over to help, kissing Jasmine and hugging Sky.

"Aw sweet you got Hot Pockets! And not the nasty ones Sammy gets, but the pizza ones!" Shawn grabbed the boxes and holding them against his chest.

"You are really weird Shawn." Sky added as she put up the cereal bars and snacks. Jasmine giggled and patted the pouting boy's head. The trio chatted and put up the food supplies until Sammy came out of the room in her uniform. "Hey you found it." Shawn stated.

"Thanks Shawn for pointing out the obvious!" Sammy snapped at the boy. Jasmine did a double-take at the blonde girl. 'Is this-?' Jasmine thought.

"Sam, are you alright?" Shawn tried to comfort her, only getting a shove and a slam of a door Dave was coming in. Startled by the cheerleader's sudden attitude, he looked over to his friends. They all looked so confused except for Jasmine.

"Oh man. It is that 'time' guys. Maybe we shouldn't have invited people over." Jasmine mention to them. Shawn grimaced at her words, knowing she's right. The door open once again, appearing; Noah, Cody, Izzy, Owen, Ella, Jo, Brick, Trent and Duncan.

"Dave!" Shawn shouted in a loving voice, jumping into the tan teen arms. Duncan and Jo snickered at the display while Dave blushed and tried to get Shawn off him.

"It's nice to have to have the gang all over, except that your girl is on a rampage." Duncan said nonchalantly as he grabbed a few sodas from the fridge.

Jo facepalmed, muttering to herself: "Why do I hang out with these people?" Brick rubbed her back as he silently laughed at the chaos going around. Sky, Trent, Jasmine, and Owen playing Candyland (Owen tried to eat the pieces), Izzy laughing at Shawn's attempts, Noah and Cody sat on the couches, closely to each other as they talked about the next season and Ella and Duncan were playing Rock Hero.

Ah yes, the tale of random and friendship.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 (I think, it's been awhile)

Dave was comfortably sitting on his sofa reading one of his many books. The apartment was quiet, clean, and smelled like cookies. His neighbors had their in-laws coming and the mother was frantically cooking for everyone. Dave chuckled, "Poor woman, cooking for the whole family."

Knock Knock.

Knock Knock.

Knock Knock Knock Knock.

Sighing angrily, Dave plopped his booked down and walked over to the door. He grabbed the handle and was about to tell whoever it was to go but to his dismay it was Shawn. Dave frowned.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be protecting your fortress or something?" Dave asked impatiently as he was trying to get to the good part of his book.

Shawn had weird look on his face, a cross between adore and love. Dave sighed, reaching for his phone, ready to call Sammy and Jasmine to get their boy.

Shawn pulled something from his back and Dave flinched. Opening his eyes, there was daisies, fresh daises, and a note attached.

"I uh gotcha these because I heard they're mean grace or something and since Valentine's day passed and stuff and I come off as a 'weird creepy nutcase' but I thought of you when I saw these cause there perfect and pure. I know that sounds sappy and crap here you go." Shawn rambled to the shorter teen as he gently gave the flowers for him.

Dave, flushed with his words observed the flowers with ease. Shawn watched the boy looking out the flowers and decided 'Now or Never'. He quickly gave Dave a kiss and ran from the boy into the elevator with a "Wooo!' echoing in the background.

Dave couldn't believe he kissed him, and he wasn't even drunk! He closed the door and took a deep breathe. He was flustered and put the flowers in a temporarily jug until he brought a vase. Forgetting about the note, he grabs it and reads what it says.

Roses are red

Violets are still violet

I'll saved you

From a zombie riot

-from you friendly neighborhood zombie fighter, Shawn

(I've improved my writing woohoo good for me, read my other crap or say how much you love/hate this)


	6. Park Dreams: Part 1

On one spring day the favorite trio was in the park having a gathering with their friends. Jo grilling up some 'kickass burgers' while Katie and Sadie sets up the remaining food. Dawn Sammy and Zoey set up the plates while chatting about their friends. A few of the boys picked up a game of football, Lighting and Tyler being team captain of course. Skye and Jasmine were just coming back from a run around the park. Shawn and Noah talked about their former cast-mates and friends. The two were sitting on a bench under a tall tree, Noah reading a book while Shawn plays his Gameboy.

"I don't know if you guys had it easier than us. Not eating Chef's food sounds pretty good." The bookworm remarked to his friend as he turned a page.

"It couldn't be that bad. We had to eat expired food and sewage." Shawn grimaced at the memory. How could Sugar just eat that, he will never know. Just the thought of the pain and hell of the show makes his stomach upset.

"Ugh, dude I feel gross from bringing that up." Shawn said as he put his hand over is stomach and mouth. Noah nodded in disgust as turned a page.

"So how's Sammy and Jasmine?" He asked the zombie hoarder. Shawn began to light up.

"Oh man it's great! Sammy goes afterschool and talks to the kids. They really like her. Jasmine is doing super great at the business! Jo and Eva train the kids to fight or 'protect them' and Dawn and Ella really know how to brighten up a flower shop." Shawn says, speaking fast. Noah chuckled at his friend as he told him more about them.

Meanwhile with Skye and Jasmine, they were stretching and taking sips of water from their bottles. Both dress in workout gear (they didn't want Sammy to lecture them on getting their causal clothes dirty). Skye did some leg lifts as the two chatted.

"It's really great to see everyone back together, old and new!" Skye exclaimed as she lifted right.

"It surely is a sight to see." Jasmine said, chuckled as she watches Tyler get tackled by Eva. Some on-lookers winced at the impact. Skye giggles at the sight.

"Oh my god." Skye stop giggling and facepalmed at the sight she was seeing. Before jasmine asked she pointed in a direction were Dave was currently decked out in brown cargos, red shirt, sweater vest, ankle length socks, boots, and a beekeepers veil. He had a backpack filled with sprays, tissues, and any other cleaning supply they made.

"Oh man, I can't believe he's wearing that!" She was disbelieving what she's seeing. Dave was asking a few people if they had seen her.

Jasmine looked over to her friend, containing her laugh. "Go ahead Skye; I'll cover for ya mate. Just go before he sees you." Skye looked up at the Amazon and hugged her waist as she sprinted to the running path.

Dave was now making his way over to her, outfit in tow. 'Remember don't laugh, don't laugh at the boy.' She chanted to herself in her head.

"Jasmine, I see you're going for a run?" The tan teen asked the tall goddess. She smiled at the shorter boy and answered.

"Well I just got back from one, but I suppose another one couldn't hurt. It might take a while for the burgers to get ready." She pointed to Jo and Lighting fighting weather a 'woman can cook on a man's grill' which Jo started to smack him with tongs.

"Ah the sexism in the air, and I thought it was all the sweat in the air." Sarcastically Dave smirked. The boy was an odd one but his humor was never dry.

"Oh those two always get into scrapes. Too bad Brick isn't here to stop there fighting."

"Brick said he'll be getting here a little later."

"We'll he's not missing much. He's probably buying Zoey flowers or something." Jasmine said nonchalantly while taking a sip of her water. Dave did a double take as he looked back at Zoey and Jasmine.

"I know, it's pretty blindsiding but they do adore each other, even though Jo is pretty upset about it. If she doesn't want to admit it." She explained to him.

While the two went into details of that, Sammy Dawn and Zoey finished setting up everything and now were sitting on a picnic blanket. Sammy with a sketch pad while Zoey and Dawn make flower crowns. Sammy looks over Jasmine and back at Shawn, she sketches a picture of the two. Capturing Jasmine's tall frame and Shawn's shaggy hair is challenging, she thought. Sammy was so caught in her work she didn't notice the conversation here two friends were having.

"Oh Brick, he is such a great guy. He cooked us a great dinner yesterday and 2 days ago we went shopping! He is such the fashion expert." She beamed to her friend about her romantic partner. Dawn giggle at her happiness. She's very happy that Zoey has finally found someone who dots on her. Mike wasn't bad, but currently he's working on his MPD. But anyway; that's a story for another time and another person.

"Well I see the fashion school certainly paid off for him." Dawn spoke softly as she tied another flower into each other.

"It really did! You should see some of his designs, they're so good!" the redhead exclaimed. She looked up lovingly at the sky as she clutched a flower crown in her hands. Dawn chuckled at her friend and resume making more crowns. Zoey went on more about Brick until someone cut her off.

"Oh Bricky-boo I just love everything you do! Like ohmygosh that purple complements your eyes! Blah blah blah I love you. Mwah!" Jo mocked the girl. Both girls frowned at her mocking.

"Jo some of us are happy to express our feelings." Zoey shot back at the jock.

"Yeah yeah Cupcake, being in touch with my 'girl side' and all that sappy crap. Anyways foods almost done and I see you're finish setting up." Jo said as she lay down on Sammy's leg as the girl drew. Jo closed her eyes as she prepared for a nap since she done most of the cooking and let Sha-stupid take over the rest.

'Since when did Sammy and Jo become close?' Zoey thought to herself.

A loud noise in the distance startled everyone as a pitiful Brick appeared with Izzy, Courtney, Gwen, Cody and a few other contestants. Jo jumped up from her spot and began stomping her way over to Brick who was cowering.

"Brickhead you were supposed to bring snacks, not the cast of LOST!" Jo yelled at the cadet as he was on the floor.

"I know ma'am but it wouldn't feel right if I left my fellow cadets behind." He spoke to her, still cowering.

Zoey ran over to them as everyone else went back to what they were doing.

"Jo don't yell at him! He's sensitive and you yelling isn't helping." Zoey glared at the jock who glared back.

"Oh you wanna stick up for you boyfriend now?! Well look her Cupcake if you want to have your limbs intact I suggest you get out of face." Jo spat at the girl, both face to face.

"WOOOOOHOOOO THE PARTY CREW IS HERE!"

"MAKE WAY LOSERS!"

"WHERE THE FOOD AT?!"

"WHO'S READY TO GET A BEATDOWN?!"

"Oh great it's them." Courtney spat as the 4 figures appeared closer and closer…

(Wow this was pretty good. More to come soon, or later.)


	7. Chapter 7

(This will be a filler, meaning something completely different until further notice. Next chapter will get back to track. But here's more of the trio. Thanks to the rad reviews man.)

Sammy was scurrying for her cheerleading boots as she was going to be late for practice. 'Where did I put them?' she asked herself.

If she was late Amy will kill her. Well not actually kill her but yell at her and make her buy lunch for the team. She looked under the couch, by the table, in the closet, and even the laundry room.

Frustrated, she began to lose hope. She fell onto the floor and put her head in her hands.

"Amy is right, I am failure." The poor blonde girl sobbed into her hands.

"I like to disagree." A male voice appeared behind her. Strong arms lifted her up bridal style. She moved her hands apart to see Jasmine holding her while Shawn held up her boots.

Jasmine set the girl on her feet as Shawn put on her shoes for her. Jasmine got out a pocket tissue and cleans off her ruined makeup.

"Sammy you're not a failure okay. You are a gentle soul and a wonderful person." assured Jasmine. Sammy gave her tall goddess girlfriend a hug as she went to the bathroom to fix her makeup. Shawn looked up at the Ausssie, looking at her with a stupid in-love look. Jasmine bent down to his level, both closing their eyes, leaning in…..

"GUYS I'M GOING TO BE LATE!" Sammy exclaimed as the two broke away. She then realized what was going on and giggled.

"No time for that, I got a cheer to practice and coaches to wow!" The cheerleader said as she dragged her partners, who were protesting as they got into her convertible. Since she couldn't drive yet and brought her car, either Shawn or Jasmine had to drive. Since Jasmine is quite tall, Shawn mostly has to drive. (Another story for another planet)

15 minutes later

Jasmine is clutching the back of Amy's seat while Amy is busy fixing her hair and Shawn speeding because of the 'zombies'. They finally arrived in front of the field where the cheerleaders in sight.

Amy is gossiping with a bunch of girls, about prom or what the freshmen are like. Someone taps her to look over at her sister. The blonde cheerleader sneered at her 'reject sister' and her 'servants'.

Sammy kisses each of them a goodbye and hops out the car.

"Bye Sammy, we love you! Knock em dead!" Jasmine yelled out lovingly out the car.

"Seeya Sammy, remember about the zombies, ow okay, uh make us proud!" Shawn replied as he rubbed the spot Jasmine smacked him at. The two drove off to go on about their day.

Sammy laughed at her partners as she headed over to the squad. Some of the girls are accepting of Sammy and some under the influence of Amy and not wanting to get under her bad side pretend to disapprove.

"Alright guys, let's get ready to go over routine number 5." Sammy said, grabbing her pompoms.

"Uh no Samey, we're not doing that crappy cheer! We're doing mine, got it?!" Amy declared, putting her hands on her hips.

"Since we're both co-captain let's see who does what cheer?" Sammy challenged her sister. The two twins were face to face sneering at each other.

"My cheer." Amy said smugly as her followers raised their hands.

"Or cheer number 5?" Sammy suggested as the others raised their hands.

"It's a tie. Okay well we can work both into the cheer. Starting positions 1,2,3,4 go!" Sammy called out as everyone got into position. Grumbling Amy got beside Sammy as they began to practice.

(this one was crap and I worked half of the day for 600 or so words so woo lucky me. Next chapter will get back on track and your favorite season 1 homies plus a dudette will be joining everyone. Heres a hint: a trio of males. That's all, and goodnight folks.)


	8. Chapter 8 Park dreams and endings

The four figures appeared one tall and the others fair height. Two blondes, one with a familiar cowboy hat, the other blonde with bottles of water, while the other figure, green Mohawk and piercings shining from the sunlight, and the tall figure carrying some more supplies from the car.

It was Geoff, Bridgette, Duncan, and DJ. Courtney ran over to Bridgette, giving her old friend a hug as it's been awhile. While all the contestants got reunited, Sammy, Shawn, and Jasmine watched everyone from afar as they went over to a picnic bench with plates of food.

"Wow it's kinda nice to see everyone together again." Sammy said as she takes a bit of her tuna sandwich. Shawn slipped his lemonade as he agreed with her. Sammy looked over at Jasmine who was in a deep thought about something. She looks over at Shawn and nudges him to look over at Jasmine.

"Well uh I'm gonna get some more macaroni, you guys want anything?" Sammy asked her Significant Others.

"Uh I'll take some more ribs and Jaz loves the fruit salad." Shawn said to her. She nodded and went to the food table. Shawn took Sammy's hand gave it a gentle squeeze as she went to get the food.

He stared at the beautiful Amazon in front of him, looking lost and distant. He never saw her like this. Quiet and spacey as she's the second (compared to him) alert person.

'Hey Jaz are alright? You look lost." Shawn worriedly asked her. Jasmine coming out of a thought smiled at the boy and held his hand.

"Of course I'm fine mate, I was just dreamin, that's all. I guess I haven't been payin a bit attention. Sorry there guys." She apologized as Sammy came back with their food. They forgave her as somethings are personal. Jasmine thanked Sammy and dug into the fruit salad. Sammy looked over at Shawn, who was currently exhaling ribs on the plate. Sammy laughed at her S.O's antics and ate her own food.

After all the years of being in Amy's shadow and overlooked by their pears, Sammy never felt more accepted by her new friends and lovers in her life. Her parents weren't that accepting (her dad secretly giving her money just in case) and her siblings (except Amy and their younger sister) were wary of the relationship but happy that their sister found not only 1 but 2 people to love her so.

Since finishing Total Drama, a new changed had come inside of her. Now she has a great job, doing great in school, amazing friends, and 2 people to go home to at night.

Some may say that their relationship is wrong or weird. But they will never know how much each care for one another.

As you, the reader read the prompts and stories of the trio; maybe you can find love.

_**Maybe the author could stop sounding like a sap and continue the story and stop trying to ramble for word count. Ooooh there goes 508 no now its 512 513 514 515 okay now I'll stop. But anyways… a dive back into the action as this is the end…..***_

As the lovely trio talked and laugh their friends joined in at the table, laughing even more. Shawn trying to force feed Noah some of those ribs were quite a sight. Jasmine beating Jo and Eva at arm wrestling while Sammy and Gwen ate and compared each other's work of art.

While everybody was having a great time, it was getting dark. The food being put away or given away, a few contestants cleaned the area and the others put away equipment into the owners cars. Everyone said their goodbyes as they headed into their cars or catch rides with another. The group didn't want the night to be over just quite yet as Geoff suggested (more like begged) for them to come over so they can have an 'after partaaay while the night is young'. They agreed as they went into the cars, Sammy heard her name being called by a familiar voice.

She turned around and behold, Amy decked out in light pink shorts, sandals, and a baby blue crop top. Her hair grew a bit longer and was let down, straight.

'Heh, straight.' Sammy chuckled at her own thoughts. Amy rolled her eyes at her younger 'twin'.

"It's been really great since you left home Samey." Amy said smugly to Sammy.

Now it was Sammy's turn to roll her eyes.

"I figured. But it's really great that I have my own house and no curfew. Now if you excuse me I need to be going." And with that Sammy walked off from her 'sister' but felt Amy gripping her wrist.

"Look her Samey, I let you have this little independence but it's time to come home. Mouthing off and dressing like that," Amy ranted pointing to what she was wearing. Sammy was currently wearing some band tee, dark shorts and skull Vans as her hair was in two pigtails with mismatch scrunches. "Ugh God, why do I even bother with a loser like you?!" Amy shouted as she tried to drag Sammy into her car.

A weight came onto Sammy's shoulder as she looked up to the male arm on her. It was Geoff himself as he offered a friendly smile to her and genly removed Amy's hold on her.

"Thanks for finding her Amy. Jasmine was worried about you. Now there isn't any problems going on over here, right?" He said calmly but his words had venom that made both girls shake a bit.

"No problem Geoff, just having girl talk of course. Well I'll see you later." Amy nervously said and went into her car with Heather, Dakota, and Courtney waiting in there.

Sammy hugged Geoff as she thanked him for saving her. "No problem Sammy, but we should be heading over to the party." He smiled and led her to her car with Jasmine and Shawn waiting.

The gang went to Geoff's and party until 4am where most crashed and slept.

The End*

**It looks like this could be the end for the story/stories. If it is then I'll leave this here. 2 months without writing. Gosh writing is hard man. But anyways thanks guys for everything. Except one, that dude who told me to write 1000+ words or more each time. No dude yr trash. But check out my other stories. I might write something, so suggestions, request, anything I'm open. (Just message me details).**

**Bu im gonna finish this cause my arm is getting tired from this alright. **

**I'll return to more of this one day.**

**Adios**

**-DVT**


	9. Chapter 9: Awaking

A romantic coffee shop AU.

"Hey Zoey, can you tell me who are those two over in the corner?" Sammy asked her co-worker/friend, her eyes looking over at a beanie clad boy and a tall Amazon-like girl.

"Oh uh I think their names are Shawn and Jasmine. He's usually talking about zombies and comes around here often. She comes with him somedays and when she doesn't she goes for the cocoanut donuts." Zoey explained to the blonde as she gave a man his order. He payed and thanked her for his coffee and sat down by the door.

Sammy still couldn't get the two teens out of her head as business began to pick up at the shop. They still were there, looking to be in a serious talk with a couple of laughs. The boy would look her way, blushed, and began talking to the girl across the table.

"Miss? My order?" A business man with an angry expression gave Sammy a dirty look. She came out of her thought and apologized for her daydream, giving him his order. The man muttered under his breath, coffee in hand.

Zoey came up to the girl. She can see her friend was somewhere else in her head so she told her to take a break. Smiling at her friend, she took off her apron and hat and into her blue jacket. Grabbing her purse, she was going over to her favorite sandwich.

'I hope Mr. Jashwine saved me his special pie.' Sammy hungrily thought about the man's pie.

As she went to open the door, she felt something go into her hand. She looked at the culprit, the tall girl towered over her. She began to speak.

"Uh we may have overheard you earlier and we was wonderin' if you would lik' to have coffee with us sometimes? Or am being too forward?" the girl confess to Sammy, the boy in tow.

Sammy reassured them. "No no it's okay; you're not being forward at all. I'm on break and headed over to this sandwich spot, we can talk there? If you want? I hope I'm not being too forward." Sammy mock and used the words the Amazon said.

The girl laughed and gestured her friend to come along with them. Sammy said goodbye to Zoey and she'll be back in 30 minutes.

As the trio walked to the shop, unaware of the fun times ahead.

The main character is reimagined as another gender.

"Dave what happened?" a feminine voice shrieked at the teen. She was dress in a orange vest, white long sleeves, jeans and black converse, and a green beanie. Her brown hair sprouting form under the beanie and her brown eyes screaming.

"Well Shawn I don't know how this happened." Dave explain to the boy-er girl. Noah stifled a laugh at Shawn's predicament. Shawn saw his face and gave him a nasty look.

"Oh man, how am I gonna explain this to Jasmine and Sammy?" Shawn groaned into his hands.

A terrifying crocodile AU.

"DAMMIT JASMINE, I THOUGHT THEY WERE SUPPOSE TO BE NICE!"

"OH JUST BECAUSE I COME FROM THE OUTBACK I'M SUPPOSE TO BE THERE TRAINER?"

"WELL I JUST, UH—"

"EXCATLY SO CALL SAMMY AND GET US OUT OF HERE!"

The pair quickens their running from a hoard of crocodiles chasing after them. Shawn is so not letting Jasmine pick their vacation spots next time.

A terrifying restaurant AU.

"Thanks a lot Dave." Sky grumbled as she and the gang walked to Sammy's SUV. Dave's complaining about the restaurant's food, staff, even the interior. Dinner was good until he said that the place was 'low class'. As soon as he said it, the chef, a Russian man, came out and almost butchered the boy.

Needless to say, they aren't welcome there anymore.

"Seriously mate, nice going."

"Didn't have to say it so loudly."

"You coulda said it after dinner dude."

"Guys I'm sorry, really I am! But-"The group gave him an ice cold glare, shutting him up quickly.

The main character is reimagined as a monster.

"DAVE, REALLY AGAIN DAMMIT, I'M NEVER COMING OVER HERE AGAIN!"

"Promise?"

"I hate you so much, first a girl, now I'm a monster! I HAVE A EXTRA LEG! Wait actually I have extra everything, heh heh."

"That's just nasty; I'll go work on the reverse formula."

…

"HEY SHAWN DON'T GET YOUR GREEN GOOP ON MY RUG!"

A plumber

Sammy didn't know Owen was good at fixing things, other than a sandwich.

It surprised the girl as her toilet was broken from Taco Night (Jasmine may or may have something to do with it being broken). Noah suggested she called Owen as he was free of charge as long as you feed him. And Shawn couldn't say no to that.

She was grateful that he's fixing the toilet but wish he pulled up his pants.

"Sammy I'm finished, can I get the leftovers now?"


	10. Drabbles

Random Drabbles: 2

Positive

The word to describe Sammy. After all she has been through she managed to have a good outlook on things and people. Well except for her sister.

Cherry

When Shawn or Sammy blushed their faces turn to a cherry color. Jasmine loved that color on them and tried to make them blush often.

Daydream

"Shawn are you listening?"

"I totally was Sky!"

"Really, so what am I talking about?"

…

"Was this about zombies again Shawn?"

"I'm just saying, they could happen."

Fornicator

Dave and Jasmine were in the living room while Shawn, Sky, and Sammy were in the kitchen cooking a dinner for the 5 of them.

Jasmine was looking in a dictionary to pass time and found a word.

"Hey Dave what does this word mean?" She asked the boy. He looked over at the word she pointed to and blushed.

Dave never felt this kind of embarrassment except when Shawn was drunk and hit on him.

Dirty

Sammy hated to wash the dirt out of their clothes when Jasmine and Shawn decide to go exploring. Or when Shawn thinks the zombies are out to get him again.

But she does love the peace and quiet and complements she gets from it.

Ten

The amount of scars shared between the three.

Two from Jasmine, she is tall but not graceful.

Five from Sammy, as they were not on accident but on purpose.

Three from Shawn, one on his back, leg, and arm.

Delicious

The girls were surprised that Shawn had skills in the kitchen. Cakes cookies pizza and everything else. Of course if the fridge was too full they'll call over Owen to clear them out.

Firecracker

"Sorry officer, we promised not to do that again." Sammy apologized to officer. The man gave a stern glare to the teenagers and head back into his car, driving off. Jasmine looked down at Izzy, who was grinning like a madman.

"Guess no more fireworks Iz."

Destiny

Jasmine's not the one for clichés but Shawn and Sammy are her destiny. She wouldn't change it for the world.

Silence

Sammy looks back and forth at her partners while they sleep. Jasmine on the left and Shawn on the right and her in the middle. All the chaos of today tired them out. Shawn's not having his dreams with the zombies and Jasmine isn't snoring.

It's quiet, peaceful.

Bottle

After the many bars the two have been too, alcohol was no longer in the house. Jasmine gets emotional and Shawn gets handsy with Dave and cleaning vomit is not a fun chore for Sammy.

Disgusting

The words left Amy mouth like a bullet, hitting Sammy. Sammy punched her sister so hard she began to bleed.

"Don't ever call what we have 'disgusting'!" the enraged blonde yelled to her twin, who was startled and scared of her younger twin anger.

Pimp

Gwen and Duncan looked at the trio chatting with each other. Duncan still couldn't figure it out. He looked over to his ex-girlfriend/best friend as she was sketching a dead corpse.

"I'm serious Gwen, that kid is a pimp." Gwen rolled her eyes at her friend's stupid observation.

"Oh yeah he totally is. Maybe he'll become like you." She teased the punk.

"I said I was sorry woman! And I hope the kid isn't like me, the tall one may kill both of them."

"Or the blonde, the quiet ones are the scary ones."

"I thought we were the scary ones?" He jokingly asked his friend. She ruffled his hair, which he hated.

"Of course ol 'dark and scary', now get me a soda, I'm dying here."

Dress

Sammy thinks Jasmine and Shawn look adorable in matching light pink dresses. The latter don't agree but for the sake of it they go along with it.

Loneliness

Something they all felt. Sammy because Amy controlled her life, Jasmine because she was tall and Shawn because his paranoia of zombies.

But they all found each other and never will they be lonely again.

Cuddle

After a long day of work, they go home and cuddle each other, sometimes falling asleep in the process.

Affair

"NO dammit, I am not having an affair!" Shawn frustrated, explains to his friends Owen, Tyler, Duncan, Trent, and Cody.

"But it's two of them and you and—"Duncan tried to say his words but nothing came out, only half words. Shawn facepalmed as each boy began to put their input.

Servant

"Seriously dude they are not my 'sexual servants'." Shawn told the punk for the 15th time.

Felon

"Hey Courtney, it's Gwen, yeah I know I know, I was wondering if you can bail us out. Us? Shawn, Duncan, Sky, Noah and I are currently in jail. Why? *chuckles* Funny story see…" Gwen explained how they got throw into jail.

Antelope

"Izzy what is that?"

"Jasmine don't you recognize your home animal?"

"I'm from AUSTRILIA MATE!"

"Isn't this from there too?"

"No, Iz, not at all."

Lavender

Sammy loved it when Jasmine washed her uniform, it smelt like Lavender.

Confusion

Most of their friends were confused at first but then got used to it. Of course it couldn't stop the jokes from their friends.

Pigsticker

"Noah do you know what this word means?"

"No idea Shawn, and usually I know."

Chapter

Their lives were a chapter, waiting to be read.

Captain

When Sammy made captain for her cheerleading team, it was the second happiest time in her life.

Weirdo

Well they were on Total Drama for a reason.

Smoke

Duncan coughed. "Okay so maybe we shouldn't buy fireworks from Izzy again." He said, still coughing.

Trent glared at the punk. "You don't say?" the musician sarcastically spoke to his best friend. He hoped Sammy wouldn't miss that garden pot.

Joyride

When Sammy got her license, Jasmine and Shawn were at work so Duncan picked her up, Gwen in the backseat. Of course in someone else's car but let her take the wheel.

"Hey Courtney, that's great but I need another favor. *glares at Duncan who's consoling a crying Sammy* your favorite ex-boyfriend got us in jail again. Yes that's Sammy in the background. *sighs* Well this time see, it all started-". Gwen once again explained how she ended in jail, again.

(END-as in end of this. So yeah, I should probably make some more of the jail type thingies.)

Moonbeam

Dawn blushed when Sadie called her a moonbeam. Her aura was happy and pure and a bit over dramatic.

Rival

Sierra and Katie were rivals. Duncan snickered at their fighting. 'Pinkiepie and Stalker at blows, who would of thought?'

Germ

Things Dave hated, after Scott.

Androgynous

Shawn didn't care if boys made fun of him for wearing dresses and skirts. It was comfortable and in case of zombies he can run faster.

Fearless

Anne Maria is not spineless. So when she decided to ask out Sky, in her life, she was scared. They were polar opposites, two different flowers. All fear left her when Sky accepted the date. If she wasn't wearing makeup, you could see her blushing.

(Now the end)


End file.
